


maybe you thought that it was all pretend

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no indication that they're anything more than fuck buddies and if Javi wants to keep his options open, Tim figures he doesn't really have a right to tell him that he can't. Not without losing him, anyway. He'd rather have this with Javi than nothing at all.</p><p>Title taken from 4 AM Forever by Lostprophets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe you thought that it was all pretend

“Doesn't it bother you?”

“Doesn't what bother me?”

“Kontos and Lopez. They're... pretty close.”

“Why would it bother me?”

“You and Lopez got something going on, don't you?”

“I don't own him. He doesn't owe me anything.”

Huff looks satisfied with Tim's answer but the truth is that right now, Tim is seething with jealousy and hurt because it _does_ bother him. He and Javi sleep together, frequently, but so far that's all it is. There's no indication that they're anything more than fuck buddies and if Javi wants to keep his options open, Tim figures he doesn't really have a right to tell him that he can't. Not without losing him, anyway. He'd rather have this with Javi than nothing at all.

He pushes through the crowd of his teammates, keeps his head down and tries to go unnoticed as he makes his way out of the park and back to the team hotel. There's shouts on the street, nothing good, when he's spotted by a Reds fan. He just stares at the guy before shaking his head and slipping into the hotel. There's more of the same abuse and he takes the stairs up to the team floor to avoid going into the elevator. They're on the fifteenth floor and by the time he makes it, he's breathing hard and there's a stitch in his side.

The hallway is devoid of anyone and he sends up a silent thank you to whoever is floating around in the sky and making his life a little bit easier. He darts down the hall to his room, slams the door shut behind him just as he hears the elevator doors dinging and sliding open. In his room, he heads straight for the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water and bubble bath. He starts his relaxation play-list and sets his phone safely at the back of the counter before stripping down and sliding into the water, sighing contentedly. He splashes water through his hair, soaking it before closing his eyes and resting his head back against the edge of the tub.

He doesn't hear the door open, doesn't realize he's not alone until he's trailing fingertips through the bubbles and hears a quiet laugh. He jumps and his eyes fly open. Javi's leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, a fond and amused smile on his face. Maybe Tim is supposed to be happy to see him but he doesn't really feel anything except an idle curiosity of how Javi got in. 

“Bubbles?”

Tim shrugs and closes his eyes again, flicking his fingers at the bubbles. He doesn't open them when he feels fingers stroking his wet hair down, smoothing a few stray clumps that at sticking up. Javi pets his cheek and then thumbs his lips. Tim doesn't respond.

“You want me to leave?”

“You don't have to.” Tim shrugs. “Thought you'd be with Kontos, though.”

“Why would I be with Georgie?” Javi asks, sounding audibly confused. This time Tim does open his eyes.

“Is that a trick question? Because I know you two have something going on.”

“Uh, no. No we do not. He's a friend, that's it.” Javi answers. He's frowning and he pets Tim's cheek again. “Is that what's been bothering you? Jesus Timmy. There's nobody else but you. You're the only one I want. Why would you think I'd cheat?”

“I didn't even know we were together.” Tim answers softly. Because he didn't. Javi's never given any indication that he really wanted Tim, that he wanted anything but sex. That's all any of Tim's relationships have been built on, to be honest. It was only as much as he expected, and he accepted that even if he didn't like it. “You never said.”

“I didn't think I had to. More than a year, I kind of thought you knew.”

“Well I didn't.”

The hard, hurt look on Javi's face softens and he sighs, shakes his head before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Tim's lips. “I love you.”

Tim swallows, looks away because that's all he's ever wanted to hear from someone, and he doesn't know what to do with the information now that he has it. Javi isn't having it though, kissing him again and reaching down to flip the lever for the tub to drain. He pulls Tim to his feet, carefully gripping his biceps as Tim steps out of the tub. He wraps a towel around Tim's shoulders, pulls him in close, apparently not caring when his clothes soak through.

“C'mon... bed.” He says quietly. Tim tenses and Javi sighs, shaking his head and kissing Tim's hair. “Not for that. That's not all this is. Never has been. Just want to hold you.”

Tim is shivering in the cold air of the hotel room and he nods, drying himself off and wiping the bubbles away as he walks out of the bathroom without looking back. He tugs on boxers and sweatpants, a t-shirt that he thinks he stole from Buster. He gets into bed and lays on his stomach, burying his face in his arms. Javi drapes himself over Tim's back, kissing the back of his neck. His weight is warm, comforting.

“I'm yours, Timmy. Never been anyone else's, not like this.”

Tim believes him.


End file.
